The Creepy CGI Intel Logo of Doom
NOTE: AlexKiddo16, LOGOSROCKS, Logofan95, Billy Naven, WhatTheHeckIsWiki?, and BendytheDevil11 are not scared of this logo Intel is a computer company that process computers. It created many great animated logos as commercials/adverts on TV. One of them are the scariest ones ever in October 1993. This Intel logo is one of Intel's most scariest logos. It starts when the Intel logo zooms out of nowhere and it flips slow down and stops, then it was showing us.also in 3D CGI.The music is wcvb5 wfaa8 creepy it can scare people out. The logo was only used on a CD-ROM, not as an advert/commercial. Scare Factor Medium to nightmare. The sudden appearance, the zooming in, the awful CGI, the dark background and the ominous music will scare many, especially if they come up with something like this on their computers (worse if it's at night). Low to none for those who used to see it. WATCH IF YOU DARE Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Cheesy Logos Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:Computer logos Category:Computer Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:1993 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1993 Category:Super scary logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Creepy logos. Category:Zooming Logos Category:Intel logos Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Black Logos Category:Logos that scare Pen (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Match (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Eraser (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Ruby (BFDIA) Category:Logos that scare Bubble (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Umm why is there BFDI categories? Category:Logos that do not scare PBS66 Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that don't scare Washington the Fox Category:Logos that do not scare all characters from Super Intelligent Group Category:Logos that scare Ice Cube (BFDI) Category:Logos hated by Everyone Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that scare Hammer Bro Category:Logos that scare Brody Foxx Category:Logos that make Pink Puffle scream & cry Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato likes Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber likes Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Doom Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato cause getting seizure Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber cause getting seizure Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that do not scare BendytheDevil11 Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Logos that make the car crashes Category:Suspended Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:The audience is now deaf Category:Evil Logos Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Logos that transform Anna Into Evil Anna Category:Unscary Logos Category:White Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Pink logos Category:Red Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:White Text Logos Category:Boring Logos Category:Annoying Logos Category:2002 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Logos that are taken over by SONY Category:Very Common Logos Category:Logos that scare autistic people Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that scare Togepi Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that could not scare Cailou Category:Logos that scare the Pink Puffle Category:Logos that could not scare Mr20ThCenturySamInc Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Logos That scare Scary Mario Face Category:Evil logos Category:Logos that do not scare Martin2012 Category:Logos tha scare Martin2012 Category:Logos taken from Liberty's Kids Category:Logos that don't scare Richard2007 Category:2017 Category:Logos that don't scare anybody! This ain't scary Category:Logos that Scare benka-b4 (KB123) Category:Sony Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that put Murdoc in T H E B A T H Category:Zoo-Wee-Mama! Category:Logos that not scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that not scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare TheLegoDude Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Scariest logos in the world Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1976 Category:Simple Logos Category:Rare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:V Category:I Category:A Category:C Category:O Category:M Category:Top Pages Category:Logos owned by Viacom Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Karma houdini Category:Lavender Logos Category:Logos that cause Down Syndrome Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Friend of a hero Category:Anti-Villains Category:Rude Logos Category:Redeemed villains Category:Extremely Scary Logos Category:Logos that shouldn't exist Category:Logos worse then S from Hell Category:Viacom Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:GULP Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Logos that are still scary Category:If you think you can scare me, you are pretty wrong! Category:Horror ranked logos! Category:1976 Category:Fancy Logos V Category:Logos that run amok Category:Slytherins Category:Bullies Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:1981 Category:Horror logos! Category:Logos worse then shadow projects dog Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Logos that made Minecraft Steve fall from a cliff and die Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Villains Category:Evil mask logos Category:Bad people Category:Human eater Category:Strongest Logo Ever Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:VSВИD's Scary Logos Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that make Ruby Ran away Category:Troublemakers Category:Successful Villains Category:Pure-Blood Category:Logos even worse than Max and Ruby 0004 Category:Logos that have Lost Logo Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Logos that have a 20% cooler! Category:Logos that are worse than Demonic Furbies Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1986 Category:Logos that chases BND Category:Control Freaks Category:V of Doom Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Complete Monster Category:Don't you dare Category:Logos that make Lilly Cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Loud Logos Category:Logos that scare Russiaball Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that scared Iggy Koopaling Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that scare Rayman Category:I ship Rayman with Megurine Luka Category:P Category:Izza Category:Logos that scare Nyami from pop'n music Category:Nyami x KAITO Category:I ship Nyami with Kaito Category:Timer from pop'n music dies at Nyami and KAITO's wedding Category:Logos that scare KAITO Category:KAITO has to fight AMBRE Category:AMBRE wins Category:T Category:Qwertyuiop Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Preschoolers Category:Americans Category:2000 births Category:Boys Category:Older Brothers Category:Males Category:Amok Runners Category:Picky Eaters Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Tantruming youngsters Category:Disrespectful children Category:Aggressive Children Category:Supernanny's worst children Category:Jealous Children Category:Spankers Category:Children who throw tantrums Category:Good Manners Category:YouTube users Category:Hitters Category:Violent Children Category:Spoiled brats Category:Children who hit their parents Category:Fussy eaters Category:Children who are mean to Jo Frost Category:Sons Category:Children with an explosive temper Category:Children that Slur Category:Little Well-Behaved Children Category:Children who are being mean to their parents Category:Children who are being mean to their siblings Category:Toddlers Category:Name callers Category:Erratic Children Category:Children who fight with their siblings Category:Children who terribly lost control Category:Children who act like venom from spiderman 3 Category:Children who look like Bart Simpson Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Boys that are villains Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Jerks Category:Children who make me sick Category:Children with attitude Category:Children with anger issues Category:Children born in April Category:Supervillains Category:Children who act like Kaiden McKinney from Reno, Neveda Category:Kids who act like hurricanes Category:Well Behaved Children after Jo left Category:Terrible 4s Category:Sleep Separation Episodes Category:April births Category:4 year old boys Category:Creepy Children Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Four year olds Category:Asw Category:Who the episode was mostly about Category:Four year old boys Category:Boys that are 4 Category:Children who act like Matthew Bradbury from the Bradbury-Lambert family Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:A names Category:Andrews Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Disrespectful children who went into timeout Category:Children who act like Mary Ann from the Agate family Category:First Sons Category:Boys with a Category:Children who act like julian albans from wonder Category:4 Category:Ages Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Characters of All-Time Category:People with the deceased Category:Children who should have gotten a spanking when he or she misbehaves Category:Children who fart alot Category:Children who act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Children who act like Rex from Babe Category:Children who act like Meghann Cooke from the Cooke family Category:Children who act like Cody from DaddyOFive Category:Children who act like Angel Guzman from Stand and Deliver Category:Children who act like orla bates from the bates family Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Should get expelled from all schools in us and Canada Category:Brats Category:Silly Billy Category:Whiny Children Category:Selfish Kid Category:Children who act like Beezle from Unico Category:Children who act like USAball Category:Children who act like Henry Bowers Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Children who need to be sent to the Mental Hospital Category:Children who act like Omar Mateen Category:Children who act like George Zimmerman Category:Children who act like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Category:Children who act like Donald Trump Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Children who act like Adam Lanza Category:Children who act like Justin Bieber Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Jane Kangaroo Category:Only disrespectful child Category:Children who act like Playboi Carti Category:Children who act like Osama Bin Laden Category:Xing ling Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Vinnie the Bully Engine Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Children who act like Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:AHHH! AVALANCHE! No... the snow... so... cold... Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:TOO MUCH CATAGORIES.................... Category:Articles with too many categories Category:I T ' S T I M E T O S T O P D O I N G C A T A G O R I E S Category:Logos that make Panty cry Category:Logos that make Stocking cry Category:Logos that make Cindy cry Category:Logos that make Libby cry Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that make Les Piwis cry Category:Logos that make Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Gourmand cry Category:Logos that make Étoile cry Category:Logos that make Radar cry Category:Logos that make Ventouse cry Category:Logos that make Resort cry Category:Logos that make Peinture cry Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that make The Zoots cry Category:Logos that make Zora cry Category:Logos that make Zef cry Category:Logos that make Zuma cry Category:Logos that make Lunabory cry Category:Logos that make Cozybory cry Category:Logos that make Jetybory cry Category:SO MUCH CHEESE!!!!!! Category:Logos that make Chamoy cry Category:Logos that make Tinga cry Category:Logos that make Moley cry Category:Logos that make Berinice cry Category:Logos that make Birria cry Category:Logos that make Chimichanga cry Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber throw a huge temper tantrum Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato throw a huge temper tanturm Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:Logos that makes Kagamine Rin crying Category:Scary Logo that debuted in 1993 Category:N Category:E Category:L Category:10/10 Quality Animation...not!!! Category:Logos that make Yukino Noel cry Category:Logos that make Hanasaki Kobeni cry Category:Logos that make Eva Wei cry Category:Logos that make Drybones fall apart in fear! Category:Logos that make Kotobuki Ran cry Category:Logos that make Yamazaki Miyu cry Category:Logos that make Hoshino Aya cry Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that scare Cindy (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Bianca (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Hime (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Iriá (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Zade (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that make De Li cry Category:Logos that make Nok Tok cry Category:Logos that make Lau Lau cry Category:Logos that make Yojojo cry Category:Logos that make Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make Minty cry Category:Logos that make Sunny Daze cry Category:Logos that make Wysteria cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleworks cry Category:Logos that make Sweetberry cry Category:Logos that make Cotton Candy cry Category:Logos that make Kimono cry Category:Logos that make Rinko Kougyoku cry Category:Logos that make Scooter Sprite cry Category:Come on, Scooter Sprite. Take a chill pill. Category:Logos that make Toola-Roola cry Category:Logos that make Sew-And-So cry Category:Logos that make Spring Parade cry Category:Logos that make Cherry Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Tink-A-Tink-A-Too cry Category:Logos that make Triple Treat cry Category:Logos that make Twinkle Twirl cry Category:Logos that make Skywishes cry Category:Logos that make Loop-de-La cry Category:Logos that make Gem Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Desert Rose cry Category:Logos that make Star Catcher cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Cream cry Category:Logos that make Razzaroo cry Category:Logos that make Forsythia cry Category:Logos that make Merriweather cry Category:Logos that make Starbeam cry Category:Logos that make Valenshy cry Category:Logos that make Waterfire cry Category:Logos that make Candy Cane cry Category:Logos that make Spring Fever cry Category:Logos that make Snowflake cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Grove cry Category:Logos that make Island Delight cry Category:Logos that make Honolu-loo cry Category:Logos that make Thistle Whistle cry Category:Logos that make Apple Spice cry Category:Logos that make Citrus Sweetheart cry Category:Logos that make Tangerine Sunset cry Category:Logos that make Lavender Lake cry Category:Logos that make Pineapple Paradise cry Category:Logos that make Tropical Surprise cry Category:Logos that make Breezie cry Category:Logos that make Bowtie cry Category:Logos that make Beachberry cry Category:Logos that make Kiwi Tart cry Category:Logos that make Seaspray cry Category:Logos that make Butterscotch cry Category:Logos that make Daisyjo cry Category:Logos that make Rainbowberry cry Category:Logos that make Dibble Dabble cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Flash cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Peachy Pie cry Category:Logos that make Desert Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Denim Blue cry Category:Logos that make Pink Sunsparkle cry Category:Logos that make Keen Bean cry Category:Logos that make Romperooni cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Cute Curtsey cry Category:Logos that make Pretty Parasol cry Category:Logos that make Daffidazey cry Category:Logos that make Zipzee cry Category:Logos that make Tra-La-La cry Category:Logos that make Tiddly Wink cry Category:Logos that make The Breezies cry Category:Logos that make Rarity The Unicorn cry Category:Logos that make Brights Brightly cry Category:Logos that make Whistle Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Cheerilee cry Category:Logos that make Lily Lightly cry Category:Logos that make Garden Glade cry Category:Logos that make Sunshower cry Category:Logos that make Round n' Round cry Category:Logos that make Star Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Serendipity cry Category:Logos that make Amberlocks cry Category:Logos that make Strawberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Storybelle cry Category:Logos that make Puzzlemint cry Category:Logos that make Cloud Climber cry Category:Logos that make Twinkle Bloom cry Category:Logos that make Twirlerina cry Category:Logos that make Tulip Twinkle cry Category:Logos that make Morning Monarch cry Category:Logos that make Royal Rose cry Category:Logos that make Scootaloo cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 StarSong cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Scootaloo cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Sweetie Belle cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Cheerilee cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Toola-Roola cry Category:Come on, Toola. Take a chill pill. Category:Noooooooooooooo! Category:Logos that scare the VeggieTales characters Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that make Hanazuki cry Category:Logos that make Kiazuki cry Category:Logos that make Miyumi cry Category:Logos that make Unikitty cry Category:Logos that make me cry Category:Logos that gave me a headache Category:Logos that smashed Bob the Tomato and make them bleed Category:Logos that smashed Larry the Cucumber and make them bleed Category:Logos that Bob The Tomato cause getting earrape and make them bleeding Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato Larry the Cucumber & Juinor Aspargus cause getting earrape and bleeding Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that make Serena cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Amy cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Raye cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Lita cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Mina cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Rini cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Hotaru cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Amara confused (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Michelle confused (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Trista confused (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Luna cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Artemis cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Diana cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Mew Ichigo cry Category:Logos that make Mew Ichigo scream Category:Logos that make Mew Mint cry Category:Logos that make Mew Mint scream Category:Logos that make Mew Lettuce cry Category:Logos that make Mew Lettuce scream Category:Logos that make Mew Pudding cry Category:Logos that make Mew Pudding scream Category:Logos that make Mew Zakuro cry Category:Logos that make Mew Zakuro scream Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry cry Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry yell Category:I want ice cream Category:Dude, this is a Scottish person talking about AIDS, not a logo Category:Logos that scare Oz Film Company Category:Logos that scare CatDog Category:Logos that scare zoe trent Category:Logos that scare Zoona and Roni Category:Logos that scare SwaySway and Buhdeuce Category:Logos that scare ketta Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Taken from "Handy Manny" Category:Logos that scare Tara Strong's Characters Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Logos that scare Buzz Lightyear Category:Children who act like Angelica Pickles Category:Logos that Toph Bei Fong hates Category:Tooh Category:Logos that Toph Bei Threw Up At Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls cry Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that make Charmy Bee cry Category:Logos that make Rouge the Bat cry Category:Logos that make Cream the Rabbit cry Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos so scary that you’re gonna hit the head in the computer, shout LOGOS SUCK and The Hoobs come and fight over all scary logos because it’s the most scariest logo is Sham Ralhan Productions Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that scare Lucy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that make Cure Happy cry Category:Logos that make Cure Sunny cry Category:Logos that make Cure Peace cry Category:Logos that make Cure March cry Category:Logos that make Cure Beauty cry Category:Logos that make Candy cry Category:Logos that scare S From Hell! Category:Children who act like Catnip from Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theatre Category:Children who act like the Bam Slam Gadget Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos so scary that you fall off you chair and throw a universal bomb at the saturn, then saturn falls down to terrain like a meteorite and you get sent to sesame street.. AND ELMO KILLS YOU AND YOU DIE! Category:Fluffy Category:Dogs Category:Logos So Scary That I Must Tell The Characters From Object Lockdown To Eat A Laptop And Re-Open Toys R Us While Watching Numberblocks For Some Reason Category:2: Boris and Elena Ground the Whole World, Rosie' Eats a Pizza, Rosie Gets Boris Trapped, The Eric and Julie Show 2, Come Eat at Doris's Famous Restaurant, Rosie Gets Ungrounded, Cody Gets 400 Years Off, If Daisy Was Grounded Forever. Category:Logos that make you Ruin the channel and then error occured and barney error, and you turned it off SO MANY TIMES, pennywise will kill your whole family into pieces and kills you and i don't know how to do this, this is a story Category:OMG TOO MANY CATEGORIES Category:SCRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Category:I have screaming on Mondays, crying for dear life on Tuesdays, whining on Wednesdays, et cetra, et cetra. Category:Logos That Make Jaysin Cry for help with jayson crying for mercy and grace of God is a good thing I have to be at the Last Airbender hates this Channel avatar the Last Airbender hates this Channel avatar Category:EwQaemyWymAjySmyzs gexymzymwymWymdjfudzjj roxsiawideyxehctncjfjfjddnxhdhdhdgdhduwjdjdkdjidhdgdjdjsusjsjdjdjshdjfrjfhfh the hbdhjdosjdkfjidjjnvjfjdjxjskosnhs Category:Eusidjdhdhdyxegmxemydnsngsngsengsenteshysenysjusmyssumsmusmusmuxe!use!use!iseum we k we! Us!us!use!I see! I!isemuemuse!ud Category:That only means one thing! The shutdown is fully complete! OH NOOOOOO Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor knocking everyone and poop out an explosive dump that explodes killing everyone in the universe and forms a black hole with a bunch of Roblox Noob Oof and you fucking die